The Fallen Truth
by Vault1412
Summary: "Once you meet with the Black Organization, you can never escape. Alive, that is." Shinichi and Kaito thought that they knew what their only connection to the Black Organization is. But what happens if it actually goes deeper than that? Now they have to fix the mistake their grandparents did and uncover the dark truth. Will they escape the BO's clutches? ...Alive? Slight AU.


_SURPRISE! An update way before deadline?! From me?! The world must be ending! Heh heh... Anyway... This is the prologue for Families Apart! Yay! Just so you guys know how my writing is like now. I don't think it has changed TOO much. For people reading my other Detective Conan fanfic; Lies, Secrets, Honesty, and Truth; I deleted it. Why? Because I don't like the plot, I've lost interest, and it's just too amateurish. Besides, I don't think anybody was reading it anyway. But hey—I'm writing two new Detective Conan fanfictions! One is called 'Raindrops' and the other one is called 'Saguru-nii-san'. Info about those would be said later._

A/N: Hey there! Vault1412 here! This is the remake of 'Families Apart'! Well, I've renamed it 'The Fallen Truth' cause in my opinion it sounds cooler...

Oh, right! I need to do the disclaimer!

I do not own Detective Conan. Nor do I own Magic Kaito. And I won't be repeating the disclaimer for the rest of the story, because I think me not owning these two manga/anime is pretty obvious.

Well, here's the remake! Enjoy! A bit short for my tastes, but hopefully the chapters would be longer!

* * *

><p>A frown was placed on the young man's face. He carried a suitcase in one hand and a gun with a silencer on it in the other. At his feet is a dead woman in her thirties. Two children about the age of ten were soaked in red, right behind the woman.<p>

"_Yumiko Sukito, age thirty. She has two children; Miki Sukito and Saki Sukito. Father is deceased, so you shouldn't worry about him." _ He remembered the exact details his brother told him that day. "_Your objective is to show the blackmail, get your money, then leave no evidence behind. Easy, right?"_

_He didn't like killing. It left a rotten feeling in the pit of his stomach._

The young man switched the gun with a remote in a blink of an eye. Without looking back, he walked away from the house. It was pretty dark out. He walked a few blocks away before pressing the red button on the remote. A piercing alarm rung through the neighbourhood. Sounds of doors opening and people gasping at the sight sounded in his trained ears.

_But it's not like as if he had much of a choice, didn't he?_

The young man didn't need to turn around. He knew what had happened. The mansion he had just been to had been engulfed by flames. By him. All evidence of him even being there in the first place were all burnt off in the fire. It was all thanks to this mechanism activated by the remote he held in his hand.

With a sigh, he rushed to the secret headquarters. He didn't like this at all.

* * *

><p>"You back?"<p>

A grin finally crept onto the young man's face. He practically ripped off his fedora and black trench coat off him, then ran towards the owner of the voice.

"Missed me?" asked the young man in a playful tone.

"Tochiro. Get off me." It was a command. The young man, Tochiro, got off. But he still was grinning. Tochiro seemed like your average eighteen-year old. If you haven't seen how he burned the mansion earlier, you may have believed that he wouldn't pose much harm.

"Yushiro! You should totally hang out with me! We could go get ice cream or something!" exclaimed Tochiro. The other person, Yushiro, shook his head.

"Sorry, Tochiro. I'm a bit too busy right now. Maybe next time?" offered Yushiro. Yushiro looked exactly like Tochiro. They're twins, with Tochiro being the older one. Tochiro hid his disappointment. He had this same response so many times over and over again.

"That's fine! I'm feeling pretty tired today, actually. I'm going to bed." With that, Tochiro headed off to his room. He felt anger burning up inside of him. It wasn't fair!

He and his twin used to hang out all the time. They would hide from their parents and entertain themselves with old movies they find lying around. Tochiro loved the old videos of magicians doing performances. He would often copy them. It had been so much fun... Yushiro, on the other hand, had more interest in the detective movies. Tochiro found them tolerable, but nothing that really caught his interest... But in the end, it had always been so much fun. Tochiro would create riddles and Yushiro would try to solve them, or he would do magic tricks and his twin would try to figure out how he did it. They were not only brothers, but they were best friends.

However on the day the two boys turned fourteen, everything changed. Their parents caught them before they snuck off and separated them. That day has been and forever shall be the worst day of his life. Yushiro was taught about lab experiments and stuff relating to that, while Tochiro was taught about the art of thievery and murder. They finally reunited when they turned sixteen, but... Well... Tochiro didn't want to admit it, but they were drifting apart. They never had free time for each other. Yushiro would always get caught up in lab work while Tochiro would be too busy committing crimes. He may still be his twin brother, but it was almost like he lost his best friend.

Now his only wish is to escape this stupid organization with his twin brother. Then they can go back to the old days. Back to when Yushiro would be the detective and Tochiro the magician.

Tochiro walked along the hallway, lost in thought. He was so deep in thought that he bumped into someone. He wasn't too sure who was that but that person dropped something. It seemed like a sheet of paper.

"Hey you dropped—" started Tochiro. The person disappeared. "—Something." Shrugging, he picked up the piece of paper.

_Armagnac,_

_I've been watching you for awhile. Meet me in the Sky Blue Cafe at opening time tomorrow. I know a way for you to escape._

_Anabelle Vineyard_

* * *

><p>It has been twelve years since then. Twelve years since that letter.<p>

A certain magician grinned at the audience. Everybody was applauding. He winked at his son, who winked back. Said son began to look around for awhile before turning to his mother.

"Mom, where's Aoko? It's already been halfway through the show and she's late..." stated the eight-year old, slightly worried.

"I'm sure Aoko lost track of time. How about let's go outside and call her on her dad's cellphone?" suggested his mother. The eight-year old nodded, stepping out of the audience and onto the pavement outside. There, he spotted Aoko and her father on the opposite street.

"I see Aoko! Hey! Aoko! You're late!" exclaimed the boy, running across the street to greet her.

A loud cracking sound was heard. Noises of things exploding and collapsing sounded. Cries resonated behind the boy. He heard his mother's cry.

Suddenly the young boy didn't felt so good. He turned around.

The building was engulfed in flames.

Loud sirens were heard in the distance. Aoko's father helped the boy's injured mother, who got injured from large pieces of stone falling apart of the building.

"M-My dad's in there..." said the young boy, his eyes reflecting the flames before him. "My dad's in there!" he stated louder, running towards the building.

"Kaito! Don't!" cried Aoko, grabbing the boy by his arms. The boy struggled, kicking and screaming.

"DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME! DAAAAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

><p>'<em>FAMOUS MAGICIAN TOICHI KUROBA DIES IN A STAGE ACCIDENT<em>'

A certain mystery novelist dropped his coffee mug when he read the news. His eight-year old son eyed him in confusion at this unusual action. But the man had his eyes glued to the newspaper.

"_Toichiro... No..._"

* * *

><p>"<em>Well Armagnac, you've now learned your lesson. Once you meet with the Black Organization, you can never escape. Alive, that is."<em>  
>Chuckling, the mysterious man faded into the shadows.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaand that was it! Finally!

A couple of things to say... I wasn't all too good with Japanese Honorifics... So I decided to not add them at all. Maybe for some other story I would...

Anyway, does anyone know how Toichi Kuroba really died? All I know is that he was murdered in a stage accident. But how exactly? Was it from a failed magic trick containing knives? Locking himself then drowning? Fire turning into explosion? I settled for the last one, but I really wanted to know how exactly he died. Or was it not mentioned at all..?

So now to end this Author's note... Please review! I want to see how I did! I haven't written fanfiction for quite some time... And I want to know if people actually read it!

Well, see you guys soon!


End file.
